


Thief like me

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Emma reflects after first meeting Neal





	Thief like me

He was a thief. Like her. That didn’t mean she should trust him of course.  
Neal. He said his name was Neal Cassidy.  
Was he like her in other ways? Drinks couldn’t hurt. She probably owed him that much. She had stollen the car he was in. The car he had stollen first.  
Why hadn’t she checked the backseat? She knew better than that.  
She had been on her own for so long. It might be nice to let someone in, to make a friend. Emma wasn’t thinking about falling in love. She knew she didn’t live in a fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks on DW.  
> prompt: Thief


End file.
